


Solitary Pleasures

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Jail Fic, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, post Episode 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  glimpse into  Steve's life behind bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Pleasures

The sleeves of his jump suit dig into his biceps even more dramatically than they did when he went in. 

Not that he enjoys pumping iron or covets the additional inches.

He’s a swimmer and a runner. He loves fresh air in his face or cool water rushing over his body. 

Or at least he did. 

Now the only thing to do with his desperate pent up energy is channel it into endless ,solitary workouts. In his cell it’s pushups and situps and squats and lunges , over and over again until he’s soaked with sweat and his muscles are screaming . 

In the narrow exercise yard when his twenty minutes are meted out each day, it’s just him and the rusted rack of weights . He lifts with a vengeance, ripping muscle fibers that have barely healed; soothed by the pain and exhaustion and indifferent to what he’s doing to his body. 

It’s not just his body that’s changing , either. 

When he’s spoken to he’s uncomfortable and suspicious.  Six months with so little contact has worked it’s magic ; his quick smile no longer exists. 

He has his visits with Danny and Chin. But not Kono. She can’t bear to let him see her cry. But, visits are only twice a week ten minute ordeals with wire enforced plate glass between them . After his appeal is denied, for a few weeks, he asks them not to come at all– it’s just too hard . 

And yes he does get to spend one hour a day in the common room with a handpicked inmate who’s also been relegated to the hell that is solitary. The two of them have choices to make when the door closes and quickly work out who does what, when. One of them uses the phone but only to make collect calls and only to the numbers that have been approved , while the other takes a shower, or watches the battered TV or trades in a book for another one from a single three shelf book case . 

Or, if they want, they can talk. 

Ninety percent of the time they chose not to. 

What he does choose to spend as much of his hour as possible on is in the shower stall behind a clouded plexiglass door that has to be coaxed open . There’s a mildewed, sour smell in there but he doesn’t care. Taking the soap he bought in the commissary he lathers his body quickly and roughly, eyes closed and breathing fast through his mouth . Then once he’s done all he can to wash away the sweat and filth he soaps his hands and lets his head drop back against the wall while he goes to work on his dick. 

And it  _is_  work. 

Desperate work.

With all that’s swirling through his head it takes incredible concentration to isolate an image of Danny , naked and panting and begging for his dick. If that fails he tries to picture Danny taking his dick-all of it- down his throat. He closes his eyes and sees the way Danny’s neck ripples each time he sinks down into that beautiful, willing mouth of his . He pictures his lips and remembers the way they feel stretched around his cock. 

 _Oh God._

He starts pumping furiously, eyes squeezed closed and heart pounding. 

Most days - at least five out of seven, hot strands of cum shoot out against the grimy tile wall. 

On the days they don’t, he honestly has to fight back tears.


End file.
